Dare the night at the museum characters!
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Title says it all, you can DARE any of the night at the museum characters to do ANYTHING! More deatails inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Dare the night at the museum characters**

Mati (That's me!): Welcome to dare the night at the museum characters! That's right; here you can dare **ANY **of thenight at the museum characters!

Larry: Yeah! You can dare ANY one of us!

Mati: Uh, I kinda said that, Larry.

Larry: *pouts* whatever.

Ahkmenrah: Any reviewer is allowed to ask as many questions as they want.

Mati: You're awesome, Ahk. Did I ever tell you that?

Ahkmenrah: You may have mentioned it once or twice. Or a hundred times.

Jededaiah: But we need at least four requests so we can move on! So hurry!!

Octavius: *Comes into room riding a squirrel* this shall be fun!!

Mati: Okay, so you can dare anyone of the night at the museum characters (including moi!), you can ask as many questions as you want, we need at least four requests to continue, did I miss any thing?

Larry, Ahk, Jed, Octavius: Nope that's it.

Mati: Ask away!!


	2. Episode 1

**Dare the night at the museum characters**

Mati: Welcome back! And thanks to the awesome reviews! But before we continue, I would like to say that, instead of dares, we got some questions, but it's okay. We'll still answer them! But try to send us some dares! Ahk, would you like to read the first request?

Ahkmenrah: It would be an honor. The first request is from **MoonRose91:**

**This makes me think of those 'Choose Your Own Adventure' stories.**

Okay! Hmm...something...something!

OH!

Jed: Whatever happened to that horse you were riding in the scene we first meet you in, in the first movie?

Mati: I was wondering the same thing.

Jed: Remember that giant red crate Kahmunrah put us in? Well, my horse stayed in there while I was stuck in that sandy hour glass.

Teddy:*Hurries into room riding Texas* Curse those hour glasses!!

Larry: I wanna read the next request! Can I? Please, please, please? *Waves hand in the air like a kindergartner*

Mati: Go for it.

Larry: The next request is from **PersonWhoNeedsToGetAnAcount: **

**Isn't Able really a girl?**

Mati: Uh….

Dexter: *Says something in monkey language*

Ahkmenrah: Dexter says 'yes' but I don't think Mati knows.

Mati: What do I not know?

Ahkmenrah: Nothing….

Mati: *Glares at Ahkmenrah suspiciously* Anyway, I think that's all for today. But remember to send some dares! And also, you can dare any character!!!


	3. Episode 2

**Dare the night at the museum characters**

Mati: Yay! More requests!! *Does a happy dance*

Jed: While you're doing your little happy dance, I think I'll read the next request. This is from **Awesomeness: **

**Okay, here are my dares:**

I dare Ahkmenrah to put a big spider on Mati's hair!

I dare Teddy to burp his abc's.

I hope they are not too much!

Mati: *Eyes widen* Put what on my hair?

Octavius: I believe they said big spider, my lady.

Ahkmenrah: *Sneaks up behind Mati and puts a big spider on her head*

Mati: Why can't Teddy go first- OMG! WHAT'S ON MY HEAD! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *Runs around the room screaming.* AHK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?

Ahkmenrah: *Hides behind Larry* I can't help it. They dared me to.

Mati: *Stops running and smacks the spider out of hair* Why doesn't Teddy move on to his dare while I go chase Ahk. *Glares at Ahk*

Ahkmenrah: Say what?

Larry: If I were you, I'd run.

Ahkmenrah: Good idea. *Begins to run for his life*

Mati: *Chases Ahk around the room*

Teddy: I believe it's my turn. *Begins to burp his ABC's*

Larry: I think Sacagawea should read the next request.

Sacagawea: *Walks into room*Sure. The next request is from **livingstorywriter101:**

**So I really love the movies and I was always wondering one thing through the second movie and another after the second. Where the heck was Rebecca during the sequel and why'd we barely see Ahk throughout both movies?  
So you want a dare huh? Hm... I dare Jed, Octavius, Ahkmenrah and Larry to sing 2 karaoke songs, one that they think describes them perfectly and one that they think is the total opposite of their personality!  
Hope that isn't too much of a request :) Can**

Larry: uh… Rebecca? Yeah, uh, we broke up. So that's why she really wasn't in the sequel.

Ahkmenrah: *Stops running* to answer your question **livingstorywriter101**, I was sort of locked in my sarcophagus until Larry let me out. Though, I really don't understand why no one would let me out in the beginning. And the reason why I wasn't really in the second movie was because the natural history museum wanted to keep me so I wasn't able to travel with my friends to the Smithsonian.

Jed: Enough with the questions. Let's move onto the dares!

Mati: Okay then. You, Larry, Octavius and Ahk have to sing two karaoke songs. But one has to describe your personality and the second one has to be the total opposite of your personalities.

Jed: Bring it on!

Mati: *Shoves Larry, Ahk, Octavius, and Jed onto stage*

Larry, Ahk, Octavius and Jed: *Grab microphones and blink at the shining lights*

_I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... Woohoo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mozeltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it  
And do it  
Let's live it up  
And do it  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it

Cause I gotta feeling... WoooHooo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... WoooHooo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling  
Tonight's the night (HEY!)  
Let's live it up (lets live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come On! )  
Lets get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mozeltov Ma'haim  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof Woooooo  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it  
And do it  
Let's live it up  
And do it  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get, get with us  
You know what we say  
Party everyday

And I'm feeling WooHooo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling WooHooo  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Woohoo

Mati: I thought you were suppose to sing a song that matched your personality?

Larry: Uh, yeah about that, we couldn't find one so we picked this one.

Ahkmenrah: But you have to admit, this song kinda does match us, after all, we _do _come to life every night and we always have a good night.

Mati: That's true. What about the next song?

Jed: We're getting to it. Just hold your ponies!

Larry, Ahk, octavius and Jed: *Begin to sing again*

_Let's start by correcting ya tone  
Lower ya finger, don't be comin' at me  
With condescending demeanor  
We both know that ya dead wrong  
And what makes it worse you don't even have the nerve  
To ever say that you're sorry_

You're never wrong and i'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why

Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!

How is it that you can look at us and only see you  
You can look at one but, never would you ever see two  
You can live a lie and never be true  
It's so funny now, how completely i can see you

You're never wrong and i'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why

Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!

No, we don't need to talk  
Ain't nothin' left to say  
You got everythang ya want  
Go ahead and grab ya cake  
I know what's best for me  
We go our separate ways  
Leaving you with everything  
Even all the pain

Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!

Mati: Uh… what was that?

Octavius: I believe they said that the second song had to be the total opposite of your personality and we're not selfish so we chose that song, my lady.

Mati: Okay… moving on. Teddy, do you want to read the next request?

Teddy: Yes. This is from **Eris87:**

**I dare Larry to sing I'm a little tea pot. Haha.**

Larry: Why do I always have to sing?

Jed: Maybe they like your singing, giagantor.

Larry: Fine. Do I have to do the dance?

Mati: No.

Larry: *Takes deep breath*

**_I'm a little teapot_**_**  
**_**_Short and stout_**_**  
**_**_Here is my handle_**_**  
**_**_Here is my spout._**

**_When I get all steamed up,_**_**  
**_**_Then I shout,_**_**  
**_**_Just tip me over and pour me out!_**

**Mati: *Rolls onto floor laughing* I gotta give ****Eris87 ****props, because this is funny!**

**Larry: *Glares***

**Ahkmenrah: Anyway, the next request is from ****LilReviewerGurl87:**

**Dare:I dare Jed and Octavious to sing: Dont ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me? By the pussycat dolls!  
Question?: Why dosent someone explain to Dexter not to take Larrys keys?**

Mati: Ooh! I love that song!!

Jed: do we have to?

Mati: If they dared you, then yes.

Octavius and Jed: *Walk onto stage and grab microphones*

_Dolls, are you ready? Let's dance, dolls  
Ooh, baby, dolls, fellas, are you ready?  
Let's dance, ooh, baby_

I know you like me  
(I know you like me)  
I know you do  
(I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you

And I know you want it  
(I know you want it)  
It's easy to see  
(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be f*** me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Fight the feeling  
(Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone  
(Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home

Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot like me, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

Look at me  
Look at me

Hot, freak  
Hot, freak  
Hot, freak

See, I know she loves you  
(I know she loves you)  
I understand  
(I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime  
(Maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly  
(Possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind  
Mati: *Claps hands and cheers* Well that should be the last dare for right now but don't forget to send us some more requests!

Larry: Speaking of dares, how come no one ever sends you any dares?

Jed: *jumps off little stage* Yeah! If we have to do this, so do you!

Ahkmenrah: If one of our readers could, please send Mati some dares. It would make it a little more fair.

Mati: *Glares* No it wouldn't! I have had a big spider dropped on my head, isn't that enough for you people?

Larry, Ahk, Octavius, and Jed: *Shakes heads* Nope.

Mati: YOU KNOW WHAT?

Octavius: No what.

Mati: I don't know. Some one send me some dares so it'll shut these people up.

Ahkmenrah: Until next time, see ya soon! *Waves good bye*


	4. Episode 3

**Dare the night at the museum characters**

Mati: Welcome back! Thanks again for all the requests! Your all super amazing! *Gives all reviewers cookies*

Larry: Let's begin with the next request, shall we? This is from **Wildheart: **

**I dare Larry to sing opera.**

By the way, Ahkmenrah, you rock!!

Ahkmenrah: Thank you!

Larry: Why does everyone want me to sing?!

Mati: Oh shut it and sing already!

Larry: *Begins to sing opera terribly causing a glass to break*

Everyone: *Covers ears*

Larry: How was I?

Teddy: That was, well, uh… it was splendid!

Larry: I was horrible wasn't I?

Mati, Ahk, Jed, Octavius, Teddy, Sacagawea: Yes.

Sacagawea: I'll read the next request. This request is from **I** **got a dare! :**

**I got a dare for Mati & Larry!**

Okay, first for Larry, I dare you wear a blonde Afro, go on stage and then sing that I'm a Barbie Girl song!

And for Mati, she has to dress up like a bone and get chased by the dinosaur Rexy!

Larry: FINALLY! MATI GOT A DARE! THANK YOU **I GOT A DARE! **

Mati: *Glares* Just start with your dare!

Larry: *Puts on blonde afro and begins to sing again*

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mati: What about the rest of the song?

Larry: I am NOT singing the rest of that song!

Jed: Hey girly, don't you have a dare to attend to yourself?

Mati: Whatever *Dresses up like a bone*

Rexy: *Runs into room and sees Mati dressed up as a bone and begins to chase her*

Mati: *Runs for her life, screaming*

Jed: Moving on. The next request is from **bubblegum_pink: **

**I dare Mati to kiss Ahkmenrah! or the other way around. XD lol i hope thats **

**Not too bad!!**

**  
Is Amelia Earhart included in this?**

Mati: *Stops running and changes back into normal clothes* WHAT?!

Ahkmenrah: They said that they want you to kiss me.

Mati: Finally!

Everyone: *Stares*

Mati: Uh… let's just get through the dare, shall we?

Ahkmenrah: *Walks up to Mati and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips*

Everyone: Ooooh!

Mati and Ahk: *continue kissing*

Larry: *Clears throat* Uh….

Mati: *Pulls away from Ahk* Oh sorry.

Larry: They also wanted to know is Amelia was included in this.

Amelia: Of course I am! *Runs into room* I smell adventure!

Jed: There she is!

Octavius: Would you like to read the next request, my lady?

Amelia: Sure! This next adventure is from **ShiningGalaxy:**

**O o o I got one!  
Dare: I dare...Ahk, Larry, Jed, Octavius, and Mati...to sing "She thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney...**

Mati: Haha! Larry has to sing again!

Larry: So do you!

Mati, Ahk, Larry, Jed, Octavius: *Begin to sing*

_Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me_

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up

She thinks my tractor's....

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Mati: Hey, that's not a bad song. I should put that on my Ipod!

Octavius: The next request is from **Cowgirl Of Egypt: **

**DARES:  
Jed and Octavius have a nice long kiss? Pretty please :]  
Larry breakdance?**

OH...QUESTION:  
To all the character except Ahk himself - Who thinks Ahk is hot?

Jed and Octavius: *Look at each other*

Jed: Say what? Can't we skip, just once?

Mati: Oh come on! They said please. *Does the puppy dog face*

Jed: Oh alright! *Begins to kiss Octavius for a minute*

Mati: *Eye twitches* I thought I would never see this day.

Ahkmenrah: Same here.

Octavius: *Pulls away* Can some one read the next request please?

Larry: They also wanted to know who thinks Ahk is hot.

Mati: *Raises hand in the air*

Everyone: *Stares*

Mati: What? He's hot, I can't help it.

Ahkmenrah: So you _do _like me. *Smirks*

Mati: Teddy, hurry up and read the next request.

Teddy: The next request is from **Wildheart:**

**I dare Mati to kiss Octavius'squirrel.**

Ahkmenrah, you rock! Hope you have a bigger part in the next movie!

Ahkmenrah: Thanks! I'm hoping to get a bigger part too!

Mati: I have to kiss a squirrel?

Larry: Hey! It's like that song! _I kissed a squirrel and I liked it._

Everyone: *Stares*

Larry: What?

Mati: *Grabs the squirrel and gives it a kiss* There. Happy now?

Jed: It could've been longer.

Mati: *Glares*

Ahkmenrah: I think that's all the time we have but keep sending dares!

Everyone: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Episode 4

**Dare the night at the museum characters**

Mati: And finally we're back!

Larry: It's about time.

Ahkmenrah: Let's move on to the next request! This is from **TwilightWannabe: **

**I have a couple dares for Larry that does not involve singing! First He has to prank call Rebecca! Then he has to go you cheesy pick-up lines on one of the cave men! Haha!**

P.S. Jed and Octavious rule way more then Ahkmenrah!

Larry: FINALLY! NO MORE SINGING!!! *Jumps up and down happily*

Mati: Oh be quiet and prank call Rebecca already! *Holds out cell phone to Larry*

Larry: *Grabs cell phone and dials Rebecca's number*

Rebecca: Hello?

Larry: *Disguises his voice* Uh, am I talking to Ms. Rebecca Hutman?

Rebecca: Yes, who is this?

Larry: Uh, this is Ted, from the, um, super market and, uh-

Rebecca: Larry, HANG UP.

Larry: Fine. *Hangs up*

Mati: What was that, _Ted_?

Larry: I don't know. I couldn't think of anything. I don't normally prank call people, like _you_.

Mati: I do not prank call people! You have no proof!

Sacagawea: Enough you two! Let's just read the next request. The next request is from **Somerandomer: **

**I dare ...  
Larry to sing 'My humps' by Black eyed peas.  
Jed to become a drag queen**

Question ...  
Does Ahkmenrah like Mati back?? =D

BTW I love Ahkmenrah, he's very hot!!

Larry: Great. More singing.

Mati: *Chants under breath under breath* please let him like me back. Please let him like me back.

Ahkmenrah: Uh, well, yeah, I guess. That is if she likes me back.

Mati: *Blushes* Really? Aww, I like you too! *hugs Ahk*

Jed: Oh just get on with the dares!!

Larry: Oh alright. *Jumps onto stage*

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'm a get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)**

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,

She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

what you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'm a get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Mati: Uh, the rest of the song?

Larry: *Glares at Mati*

Mati: Moving on! Octavius! Read the next dare please?

Octavius: Alright! This is from **Wildheart:**

**I dare Larry and Amelia to kiss in front of all the musuem residents.**

Mati, stay away from Ahkmenrah. *growls*

Mati: Well, excuse me, **Wildheart**. I saw him first! *Growls back*

Ahkmenrah: Come on now, ladies. There's no need to fight over me.

Mati: Whatever.

Larry: So Amelia….

Amelia: Oh come on. *Drags Larry in front of all the museum residents and kisses him for a minute*

Teddy: Alright, well. The next request is from **DellingSigourney:**

**Let me think of a dare... Okay, here it is:**

I dare Larry to call Taco Bell and say this angrily - "Hello?! Taco Bell? I just ate one of your late night burritos and it gave me the runs! I've been in the bathroom for three hours now! Three!" Say it all with a weird accent.

Hope that's good enough. :)

Larry: I don't think so. I can't, I'm sorry. *Walks off*

Mati: LARRY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs after him and drags Larry back into the room*

Larry: Fine. I'll do it. But not in front every body.

Jed: Why not giagantor? It could be funny.

Larry: I don't know.

Everyone: Fine. *Walks away*

FIVE MINUTES LATER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone: *Comes back into room as Larry hangs up*

Mati: There. Happy now?

Larry: As long as Taco Bell doesn't sue me, I'm happy.

Sacagawea: I'll read the next request. This is from **Kali Yugah:**

**I've got a dare for Attila the Hun. He has to put on a cheerleading costume and dance to hey Mickey. Also Larry has to be nice to Dexter and let Dexter have his keys for the next 3 nights. Plus *takes in deep breath* LOVE YOU AHKMENRAH!**

Mati: Sorry **Kali Yugah**, he's takin'. *Wraps arm around Ahk's shoulders* Anyways, Attila, join the party!

Attila:*Walks into room wearing a cheer leading uniform*

Mati: *Turns on Hey Mickey.*

Attila: *Begins to dance*

Larry: Here Dexter! *Tosses Dexter the keys* Just don't let the lions out, please.

Amelia: The next request is from **bubblegumpink123:**

**Hiya Amelia! your awesome!! ok, so I dare Amelia and Larry to kiss. but the kiss has to be 2 minutes long! ;)**

Amelia: Thanks! It's always great to have a fan! *Grabs Larry and kisses him for at least three minutes*

Mati: *Stares* Ok… Attila, can you please read the next request and Ahk can you translate.

Attila: *Reads request in a different language*

Ahkmenrah: He said 'The next request is from **PersonWhoNeedsToGetAnAcount:**

**I'm joining the band wagon and saying that Amelia and Larry should kiss.**

Where's characters like Kunmamrah, Napoleon, Custer and the like?

Also, Larry had a Hayleyghoover moment. :D'

Larry: How many times have me and Amelia kissed?

Amelia: What's wrong Ace? You don't like kissing me?

Larry: No, I like kissing you but, uh, well-

Amelia: *Pulls Larry into a long kiss*

Mati: Well anyways, if you want to see General Custer or Napoleon or even Kahmunrah, you have to dare them to do something.

Jed: Moving on to the next request! This is from **GypsyQueenThema:**

**alright... 1 request and one Question...**

What is Kahmunrah's nickname in egyptian anyways...

and request *grabs kahmunrah* Kahmmy... every king needs a queen... please I request you make me yours

Ahkmenrah: I guess it's what you want it to be.

Kahmenrah: *Walks into room* Of course I need a queen.

Ahkmenrah: *Glares at his evil brother*

Larry: *Pulls away from Amelia* any who, the next request is from **Draka Dracula: **

**Relatively new fan here.**

Let's see...I dare Jed and Octavius to switch outfits and sing "One World", by the Cheetah Girls.

Question for Moi: What is your favorite gum flavor?

Keep this up! It's funny! :D (Favors the story)

Jed and Octavius: *Switch outfits and begin to sing*

_hey  
yay  
love always finds a way  
every single time  
once we learn to trust our heart  
and look inside, it feels like  
now, we see who we are  
in a different light  
we're not so far apart and anything is possible_

with all the differences, we're stronger here  
now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah  
after all we've been through, now it's clear  
that all of us, we share

one world, one love, one and all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever

everybody celebrate  
bring on the party, bring on the dance  
time to let the music play  
the party never ends  
every guy and every girl  
stand up and shout, say it loud  
everyone around the world, come on and join in

we're gathered here today  
everything is right  
cause when you give from the heart  
the things you do come back to you

there to be strong and brave  
not afraid to try  
that's when we see who we are  
the best of friends and that's when

with all the differences, we're stronger here  
now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah  
after all we've been through, now it's clear  
we're all, right here, to share

one world, one love, one and all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever

ooohhhh I never knew that love  
would find a way to bring together both of us  
now inside, I know it's true  
cause what we have is meant to be  
you let me be the real me  
together here is where we belong

(dancing)

one world, one love, one and all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever  
one world, one love, one and all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever  
we're a circle together  
now and forever  
one world

Mati: What's my fave gum flavor? Uh, I haven't really chewed gum since I got my braces on but I'm going to go with citrus.

Kahmenrah: Since everyone else is to busy doing something, I'll read the next request. This is from **Persephine89:**

**I dare Teddy and Sacagawea to sing can you feel the love tonight.**

Teddy: A duet? Splendid!

Sacagawea: Sounds great.

Teddy and Sacagawea: *begin singing*

_There's a calm surrender  
to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
an enchanted moment  
and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
that we got this far  
and can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
believe the very best.

Mati: Wow. Sacagawea, you have a great singing voice.

Sacagawea: Thank you.

Mati: The next request is from **inspiration-arts:**

**Alright guys, I have one question, and one dare.**

Question: Where the heck is everyone else?!

Dare: Dexter and Larry have a slapping war to see who'll give up first.

Mati: Like I said before **inspiration-arts**, you have to dare them to do something in order for them to show up.

Dexter: *Hops onto stool and begins to slap Larry*

Larry: *Begins to slap back*

FIVE MINUTES LATER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mati: And it looks like Dexter is our winner, like always.

Larry: He cheated!

Mati: How? You two were just slapping each other.

Larry: You always believe him. *Pouts* whatever, the next request is from **razzledazzle96: **

**enough with the singing! my ears hurt... haha - jk. dare...let me think... oh wait. i dare the cupids from the movie's sequel to come in and serenade (cough, annoy) larry and amelia - best i can come up with! and i want to see the balloon dog from the sequel; too ;) can you incorporate walking into picture frames? hope that's not too much to ask**

Cupids: *Fly into room singing and following Amelia and Larry around*

Larry: Would you three just leave us alone! *Grabs Amelia's hand and they run away hoping to get away*

Balloon Dog: *Walks into room*

Mati: I think that thing is super cool. Ever since I saw it! Isn't that cool?

Ahkmenrah: *Grabs Mati's hand and they walk into a picture.*

Mati: Where are we?

Ahkmenrah: I think we're in the picture Larry and Amelia hopped into.

Mati: *Grabs Ahk and hops out of picture*

Ahkmenrah: Anyway, we have one last dare before we finish. This is from **Rockgirl10195: **

**I dare all the characters to go to a Jonas brother's concert!**

Mati: Yay!!!!!! *Jumps up and down like a crazy, obsessed fan girl*

Ahkmenrah: Do we have to?

Mati: YESSSSSS! WE HAVE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *Goes to a Jonas Brothers concert*

TWO HOURS LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mati: *Wearing a Jonas Brothers t-shirt* that was awesome!

Larry: Yeah, whatever.

Mati: Anyways, make sure to send in more requests!

Everyone: SEE YA!


	6. Episode 5

**Dare the night at the museum characters!**

Mati: And we're back!!

Sacagawea: Finally! The next request is from **bubblegumpink123:**

**yay!! new chapter!! i loved it!! alright new dare...hm...  
got it!  
Larry, Amelia, Teddy, Sacagawea, and Mati, Ahkmenrah have to slow dance! yay! haha Larry just about got in trouble from Amelia!! I love this fanfic~~**

Mati: DIBBS ON AHK!!!!!!

Everyone: *Stares*

Mati: What? I can't call dibbs on the guy I like? *Turns on slow music and begins slow dancing with Ahk*

Larry: *Begins to slow dance with Amelia*

Teddy: *Begins to slow dance with Sacagawea*

FIVE MINUTES LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Octavius: The next request is from **ShiningGalaxy:**

**I know I made a request already...and I hope that I can do another one...LOL**

Anyways I'll make another one...Oh boy I'm evil...

I dare...Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah to crossdress, and dance to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion 

Mati: Of course you can! You can send us as many requests you want. Ahk! Kahmunrah!

Kahmunrah: Is this really necessary?

Mati: Uh, yeah!

Ahkmenrah: Very well.

Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah: *Change into women's clothes and begin to dance to Celine Dion*

TEN MINUTES LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahkmenrah: *Back in his normal outfit* that was just terrible.

Kahmunrah: You're telling me.

Larry: I hope I never have to that… AGAIN.

Mati: I still think you were cute! *Hugs Ahk*

Jed: Whatever. The next request is from **Kali Yugah:**

**ok mati here one for you! if you can beat me in dueling with lightsabers than you keep ahkmenrah but if i win i get ahkmenrah! also bring in the 3 old men from the 1st movie and get them too sing and do the full monty!**

Mati: You're on! *Pulls out purple light saber*

**Kali Yugah**: *Pulls out red light saber*

Mati and **Kali Yugah**: *begin fighting with light sabers*

TEN MINUTES LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mati: Well it seems that it is a tie, but thanks for playing! Let's bring out Cecil, Reginald, and Gus!

Cecil, Reginald and Gus: *Looks around the room and glares at Larry*

Jed: Let's begin! *Tosses three microphones*

Cecil, Reginald and Gus: *Begin singing and dancing*

**(A/N: Just a reminder, when requesting the characters to sing a song, please list the artist. That way it would be easier for the author.) **

FIVE MINUTES LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Larry: *Mutters under breath* that was awful.

Gus: *Looks at Larry* Are you crackin' wise, weirdy?

Mati: Oh just stop! Teddy please read the next request please.

Teddy: Of course. This one is from **Eris87: **

**I LOVE YOU AHKMENRAH! YOU'RE SO SEXY! Sorry I had to get that out. Now I dare Mati to kiss Kahmunrah for 2 minutes HAHAHAHA!**

Mati: *Crosses arms and chants under her breath* let it go, Mati, let it go.

Kahmunrah: Shall we begin with our dare?

Mati: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why me?!?! Why not Sacagawea?

Sacagawea: Hey!

Kahmunrah: *Grabs Mati and kisses her for 2 minutes*

Mati: *Pulls away and slaps him*

Ahkmenrah: *Eye twitches* Why?!

Larry: While that is going on, the next request is from **Greenmunkii: **

**I dare Jedediah to give his hat to octavius for five days, and octavius must wear the hat.  
Hehe I know how much Jed loves that hat, muwahha!!  
I also dare octavius to act like a scary little monster whenever Larry sings :)**

Jed: But… it's my hat *Strokes hat lovingly*

Octavius: *Puppy dog face*

Jed: Alright fine. *Gives his hat to Octavius*

Larry: Hopefully I won't have to sing.

Ahkmenrah: You and me both. Anyway, this next request is from **AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **

**Oh I love this, it's hilarious!! Keep going!! And I love your other story btw Mati.**

Mati: Ahk is hot isn't he? He's all yours though, I'll stick to my Jenni/Ahk story.

Larry: Hey Larry! I'm not going to make you sing, don't want you to hurt your voice. But I do dare you and Nicky this; you need to piggy back Nicky for an entire day!

Ahk: Hey Ahk! Because you have an English accent, I want you to sing "Why Can't the English?" from My Fair Lady.

Jed and Oct: I have a question, why do so many people want you and Oct to be together? I respect people's opinions, but it scares me!

****

Kahmunrah: Sing... I Could Have Danced All Night from My Fair Lady and wear a dress.

Sacajawea and Teddy: Teddy has to propose to Sacajawea then kiss her passionately until she faints.

OH! And Mati, you have to watch Ahkmenrah kiss my OC, Jennifer Daley, for one minute! And you're chained to a wall and cannot reach them!

Amelia: I loved you in NATM2! You were so awesome!! I want you and Larry to get engaged and married in five minutes, go over and you'll melt into wax, but go back to normal in a minute.

Mati: Thanks! I'll try to update that story when I can. Larry, why don't you start with your dare?

Larry: But he's too big for that! Oh alright. Nicky!

Nicky: *Jumps onto Larry's back*

Ahkmenrah: *Begins to sing*

_Henry: Look at her, a prisoner of the gutters_

Condemned by every syllable she ever utters

By rights she should be taken out and hung,

For the cold-blooded murder of the English tongue.

Eliza: Aaoooww!

Henry imitating her: Aaoooww!

Heaven's! What a noise!

This is what the British population,

Calls an elementary education.

Pickering: Oh, come sir, I think you've picked a poor example

Henry: Did I?

Hear them down in Soho square,

Dropping 'h's' everywhere.

Speaking English anyway they like.

You sir, did you go to school?

Man: Wadaya tike me for, a fool?

Henry: No one taught him 'take' instead of 'tike!

Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?

This verbal class distinction, by now,

Should be antique.

If you spoke as she does, sir,

Instead of the way you do,

why, you might be selling flowers, too!

Hear a Yorkshireman, or worse,

Hear a Cornishman converse,

I'd rather hear a choir singing flat.

Chickens cackling in a barn Just like this one!

Eliza: G'on!

Henry: G'on! I ask you, sir, what sort of word is that?

It's 'Aoooow' and 'G'on' that keep her in her place.

Not her wretched clothes and dirty face.

Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?

This verbal class distinction by now should be antique.

If you spoke as she does, sir, Instead of the way you do,

why, you might be selling flowers, too.

An Englishman's way of speaking absolutely classifies him,

The moment he talks he makes some other

Englishman despise him.

One common language I'm afraid we'll never get.

Oh, why can't the English learn to set

A good example to people whose

English is painful to your ears?

The Scotch and the Irish leave you close to tears.

There even are places where English completely disappears.

In America, they haven't used it for years!

Why can't the English teach their children how to speak?

Norwegians learn Norwegian; the Greeks have taught their Greek.

In France every Frenchman knows

his language fro 'A' to 'Zed'

The French never care what they do, actually,

as long as they pronounce in properly.

Arabians learn Arabian with the speed of summer lightning.

And Hebrews learn it backwards,

which is absolutely frightening.

But use proper English you're regarded as a freak.

Why can't the English,  
_  
Why can't the English learn to speak?_

Jed: To be honest, we don't know.

Octavius: But good question.

Kahmunrah: *Puts on dress and begins singing*

_Eliza Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!  
I couldn't sleep tonight.  
Not for all the jewels in the crown!  
I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
and done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!  
Servant 1 It's after three now.  
Servant 2 Don't you agree now,  
She ought to be in bed.  
Eliza I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
and done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know what made it so exciting.  
Why all at once my heart took flight.  
I only know when he  
began to dance with me.  
I could have danced, danced danced all night!  
Mrs. Pearce I understand, dear.  
It's all been grand, dear.  
But now it's time to sleep.  
Eliza I could have danced all night,  
I could have danced all night.  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings,  
and done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know what made it so exciting.  
Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he  
began to dance with me I could have danced, danced,  
danced all night!_

Teddy: *Walks over to Sacagawea and kneels down and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it, revealing a diamond ring* Sacagawea, ever since I saw you many years ago, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and I still do. Will you marry me?

Sacagawea: Of course! *hugs Teddy and kisses him until she faints*

Mati: Wow. That was a long kiss.

Kahmunrah: Onto the next dare! *Turns to Mati*

Mati: Oh no! I don't think so!

Kahmunrah: *Grabs Mati and chains her to the wall*

Jennifer Daley: *Walks into room, grabs Ahk and kisses him*

Mati: *Struggling to break free to claim Ahk* Okay! It's been one minute! Break it up!

Jennifer Daley: *Leaves*

Larry: *Walks over to Amelia and pulls out a diamond ring* Amelia, will you marry me?

Amelia: Sure thing, Ace! *Kisses Larry*

FIVE MINUTES LATER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Larry and Amelia: *Married*

Amelia: *Melts into wax*

Larry: NOOOOOO!

**I dare Kahmenrah and Mati to kiss.**

Mati, I saw Ahkmenrah first! But as this is your story, he's your's. *sobs*

Mati: Why does everyone want him to kiss me?!?!

Kahmunrah: Say what you want, but you know you like me.

Mati: In your dreams!

Kahmunrah: *Pulls Mati into a kiss*

Mati: *Pulls away*

Ahkmenrah: Why do you keep trying to kiss my girlfriend?!

Kahmunrah: They dared me to. To bad, baby brother!

Amelia: *Turns back into normal*

Mati: Yay! Amelia's back!

Amelia: What I miss?

Mati and Ahkmenrah: DON'T ask.

Amelia: Okay… the next request is from **RamiFan15:**

**Um let's see, a dare. Well I'll just have to go with this, I dare Amelia to kiss Ahkmenrah and Mati to kiss Jedediah. Oh by the way, love you Ahkmenrah, you rock!**

Amelia: *Pulls Ahk into a long kiss*

Mati: *Kisses Jed* Anyway, that's all for now, but I'll be sure to update soon! And I'll be sure to answer to more request next time! See ya!


End file.
